


Capturing Frames

by boneswrites



Series: Stark-Howlett Family: Frames [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Baby Peter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Five Year Old Laura, Fluff, M/M, More Softness, So Much Softness, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: A day in the life of the Stark-Howlett family. Logan, Tony, Laura, Peter, and their pets stay home and it's fluffy and soft. Lots of soft kisses and cuddles and giggles.





	Capturing Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about this adorable family. Logan, Tony, Laura and Peter are the most precious. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> This piece is dedicated to four of my favorite people ever: Ari, Tones, Jace and Bella. I love you guys, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are all beautiful souls. Thank you for being my strength.

Tony absolutely loves and cherishes moments like these.

Every single second spent with his family holds a special place in his heart, and those memories get him through the long and hard days, the days where everything seems so gloomy and dark, they shine a bright light that chases the dullness away. And knowing he’s going home to Logan, Laura and Peter at the end of every day gives him the strength to pull through.

It’s the first day of the weekend, Logan and Tony and the kids are staying in, probably cuddling on the couch and watching one of Laura’s favorite animation movies.

Tony opens his eyes, the sun shinning through the blinds and dancing off the walls. He feels an arm over his waist and turns to see Logan, close and still fast asleep. He gently runs his fingers over Logan’s arm, slowly bringing back the other man.

Logan sniffs, squeezing his eyes before opening them.

Tony smiles. “Morning, babe.”

“Mornin’ darling,” Logan murmurs.

Tony leans in and pecks Logan’s lips. “I’m gonna head to the grocery store to pick up some things, you need anything?”

“There’s a list on the fridge,” Logan manages to say in a clear voice.

“I’ll take it on my way out, the kids are still asleep but keep an ear out for Peter.”

Logan nods, his eyes starting to drop shut.

Tony chuckles. “All right, big guy, see you in a bit,” he kisses Logan’s forehead.

Once Tony is changed and dressed in a cotton t-shirt, sweatpants and running shoes, he opens their bedroom door and immediately sees their cat sleeping on the floor.

“Hi, buddy,” Tony kneels, running his fingers through his fur.

The cat gets up and rubs his head against Tony’s leg, wiggling himself between Tony’s legs before walking into the room.

Tony quickly checks in on Laura, and covers her in the process since half of the blanket is always lying on the floor. He quietly peaks his head into Peter’s room, satisfied the baby is still sound asleep, Tony goes into the kitchen and grabs the list on the fridge.

*****

The house is just as quiet when Tony returns forty-five minutes later. He stores everything he bought into the right cabinets and slightly reorganizes the fridge so everything fits properly. He notices movement in Laura’s room as he walks by, and pushes the door to find the five-year-old walking back her bed.

“Good morning, babygirl,” Tony smiles, stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Morning, papa,” Laura replies, giving him a cheek kiss following by a hug.

“You been up long?” Tony asks, wrapping his arms around her in return.

Laura shakes her head.

“Lets go check on your daddy, huh?”

Laura smiles and nods.

Tony picks her up, handing her her favorite stuffed horse and they make their way to the master bedroom.

It’s too loud for either Tony or Laura to miss. Laura looks at Tony and giggles.

Cat (yes, the cat’s name is Cat, you can look to Logan for the name) is curled up on Logan’s chest, one of Logan’s hand settled on Cat’s stomach and his other arm is on the mattress.

And they’re both purring.

A big smile spreads on Tony’s smile and he watches as Logan’s chest rises and falls and Cat burrowing his head against it, both in deep sleep.

Laura pulls her hose closer to her chest and sits crisscrossed when Tony puts her down on the bed. She turns to look at her dad and cat and giggles again, before turning back to Tony who sits down next to her and rests his back against the headboard.

Peter wakes up and starts rolling around in his crib a few minutes later, letting out small noises that Tony catch on the monitor.

“Looks like your brother is awake,” he tells Laura and kisses the top of her head. He gets up and walks into Peter’s room.

Peter smiles as soon as Tony is in his line of sight.

“Hello to you, too, munchkin,” Tony beams, his hand going to rub the baby’s belly.

Peter’s starts giggling and kicking his feet in the air, and it’s one of the best things Tony hears on a daily basis.

And then Peter stretches his tiny arms up towards Tony.

Getting the hint, Tony bends down and slips his hands under Peter’s arms and lifts him up. Keeping him in midair, Tony gently kisses his rosy cheeks before holding him against his chest. He also picks up Peter’s stuffed penguin and helps him grip it.

Logan and Cat still sleeping and Laura playing with her horse, Tony settles back on the bed, propping Peter up on his thigh so the baby’s back is against Tony’s stomach with a hand wrapped securely around Peter’s middle to keep him balanced. He drops a kiss to Peter’s hair and watches as he and Laura play together with their stuffed animals.

Peter looks up and hands Tony the penguin.

“Snowy wants some kisses,” Tony wiggles his eyebrows and touches the penguin’s beak to Peter’s cheeks and neck and makes kissing noises, making Peter laugh.

Peter ends up looking sideways and he points to Logan. “Da!”

Tony turns his attention and is met with gentle hazel eyes.

“How long have you been awake?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Snowy wanted some kisses,” Logan repeats and smiles.

Tony chuckles. “Pete liked Snowy’s kisses,” he nuzzles his nose in Peter’s temple.

Cat wakes up amidst all the conversation and gets off Logan’s chest and makes his way into Laura’s lap.

“Daddy wants his kisses now,” Logan smiles, sits up and extends his arms to pick Peter off Tony’s thigh and holds him against his chest. He leans in and brushes his lips against Peter’s soft skin, his cheeks and forehead and the baby smiles. Peter’s big brown eyes roam over Logan’s face and his hand goes up, touching Logan’s heavy beard at first and liking how it feels, he continues running his hand over it and starts to giggle.

“I think it tickles his hand,” Tony says, chuckling.

Peter confirms by increasing his laughter and adding his other hand to Logan’s beard.

Logan smiles, moving his face slightly to kiss Peter’s small hands.

Logan watches Peter engage with his beard, his eyes wide with excitement.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Logan nods slowly. “Although I see that Cat has taken up sleep with someone else,” he looks at Laura and after tightening one arm around Peter’s body and reaches out his other arm to Laura.

She holds his hand, her other rubbing Cat’s belly, who is sprawled on her lap, his eyes closed.

He runs his thumb over Laura’s knuckles and gives her hand a comforting squeeze.

Tony looks to the side of the bed and sees their two dogs standing near, both looking up at him. He chuckles, patting the bed. Understanding, they both hop on the bed, momentarily putting Cat on alert.

Cat and the two dogs, Rosie, a one year old Samoyed dog and Bones, a three month of Husky, get along fine. It’s quite interesting watching them interact and play together, Logan and Tony have noticed. They always take videos and photos when the animals have a moment, and there are more including the kids.

Peter and Bones usually play together the most, with Peter throwing toys for Bones to fetch and Bones dropping the toy near Peter for it to be thrown away. And Peter giggles and it can go on for as long as Peter can stay awake. When he starts to doze off, Tony or Logan would settle him on some couch cushions and Bones would lie next to him and fall asleep too.

Seeing Peter in Logan’s arms, Bones waddles across the mattress, Laura petting him as he sits behind her and right next to Logan. Peter’s hand goes to Bones’s head and the dog nuzzles his head into Peter’s palm.

“Hey, bud,” Logan runs his hand over Bones’s body.

Rosie, after getting attention from Tony, moves over to join Logan and Peter and Bones.

“Hey, Rosie Posie,” Logan smiles, caressing her face.

She smiles at him, licking his cheek and making him chuckle. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Breakfast?” Laura asks.

“Breakfast sounds good,” Logan nods, getting up while holding Peter against his chest.

The dogs jump off the bed and follow Logan out, Laura holding Cat and carefully getting off the bed.

Once they’re in the kitchen, Laura slides into one of the round dinning table chairs and Logan settles Peter in his high chair. Logan and Tony work easily to make breakfast, Cat is drinking from his milk near the door and the dogs are sitting on the floor around Laura. Logan makes a bottle of milk for Peter while Tony prepares Laura’s favorite cereal. Once Laura is eating and Peter is steadily holding his bottle, the dads start making their own food. It’s ready ten minutes later.

*****

“He’s asleep,” Tony says, walking into the living room and picking up the scattered toys, placing them in a basket.

Logan looks up from the book in his lap, his reading glasses propped up on the bridge of his nose. “That didn’t take long.”

“Yeah, Bones wore him out,” Tony chuckles, turning his head to look at the dog dozing off on his favorite pillow.

“Thankfully he’s been sleeping through the night,” Logan comments, marking the page and closing the book, putting it down on the table next to the couch.

Tony drops next to Logan, and reaches for Logan’s glasses. “You look adorable in these, did I tell you before?”

“Every time I wear them,” Logan chuckles.

“Well, it’s true,” Tony shrugs, leaning in to kiss Logan.

Logan’s arm goes around Tony shoulder and draws him close. Tony goes easily with Logan’s tug, burying his face in the bigger man’s neck.

“We have a beautiful family,” Tony whispers.

“We do,” Logan agrees, adjusting his head to kiss Tony’s forehead. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Me either,” Tony says, planting a soft kiss to Logan’s neck. “They both have us wrapped around their fingers, don’t they?”

“They sure do,” Logan chuckles.

“When they both give the puppy eyes, my heart can’t handle it,” Tony joins the laughter.

Rosie trots and sits in front of Logan and Tony, looking from one to the other, what she wants clear.

“You know who else has very effective puppy eyes? This sweetheart,” Logan reaches out and ruffles her fur.

“Seems like someone is in need of cuddles too,” Tony teases.

“What can I say? Cuddling is my specialty,” Logan smiles.

“All right, big guy,” Tony scoots over so Logan can be in the middle.

Rosie, very satisfied with the movement and freed space, doesn’t waste a single moment in getting on the couch and putting her head in Logan’s lap.

*****

After putting away the dinner leftovers, Tony plays Laura’s favorite animation movie, one of the animated _Scooby-Doo_ movies. She sings along to the theme song, making both Logan and Tony smile and sing along. Peter had woken up right before dinner and was currently being rocked back and forth in Logan’s arms. His attention turns to the TV as soon as the movie starts to play.

Halfway through the movie, and with a bowl of popcorn in Laura’s lap who’s sitting between Logan and Tony, Peter looks for a way to get his dad’s attention. He does that by waving his arms in the air until Logan looks at him.

“Hey, munchkin,” Logan leans down and kisses Peter’s miniature nose.

Peter smiles at him, satisfied that he got Logan’s attention.

Logan adjusts Peter and starts blowing raspberries on his stomach, making him giggle and wiggle his arms and legs with joy.

Peter’s asleep a few minutes later, with his hand curled around Logan’s index finger.

“I’m gonna go put him down,” Logan says, carefully getting up so not to jostle Peter awake. Logan walks into Peter’s room and lowers him into his crib, after making sure his penguin is next to him, Logan covers his small body and hovers for a minute or so, assured that he isn’t waking up.

Laura’s dozing off in Tony’s arm by the time Logan returns. He smiles softly, taking the bowl from her lap and setting it on the table. Tony slides one arm around her back and another under her knees and lifts her against his chest, and both dogs follow him into Laura’s room. Logan turns off the television and puts everything where it belongs while Tony tucks Laura in.

Logan’s in bed when Tony walks into their bedroom, leaving the door ajar, he gets in next to Logan and into his arms. He settles his head above Logan’s heart, the steady strong beat comforting and present, and it’s the safest he ever feels, whenever he’s in Logan’s arms.

Logan threads his fingers through Tony’s hair, knowing the movement helps him relax. Tony closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh, his arm going around Logan’s waist and holding on to him.

They fall asleep tangled together, always looking forward to spending the rest of the lives together with their family.


End file.
